Sheldon's Dating Advice
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Leonard and Penny break up and Sheldon gives Leonard dating advice. xD


**I love this show! I don't know why I've ever written a Big Bang Theory fanfic but I finally decided I would do one. It would be really helpful if you can write a review telling me how I can make it better or if you have an idea for a one shot and I will most likely do them. Just so you know I write for: Sonny with a Chance, iCarly, In Plain Sight, Phineas and Ferb, Twilight, Alvin and the chipmunks, SpongeBob SquarePants, Big Time Rush, Victorious, Muppet Show, A.N.T. Farm, Jessie, Shake It Up!, Austin & Ally, Joan Of Arcadia, and of course, The Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

Sheldon Cooper sat on the couch, in his spot of course, reading a book. Leonard walked out of his room.

"Oh hey Sheldon. What'cha reading?" He asked. Sheldon held up his book so that Leonard could see the cover which read, _"How To Make Friends."_

"It's a very interesting read on the process of making friends. Fun fact, did you know that the first book to be printed was printed in 618?" Sheldon asked, looking up at Leonard.

"Wow that fact sure was fun." Leonard said, sarcastically. He looked at the spot on the counter where he had put the mail. "Hey where did the mail go? I swear I put it right here."

Sheldon pulled the mail from under him. "I hid it. Bazinga!" He said. Leonard rolled his eyes and took the mail from Sheldon. Rajesh walked through the door.

"Gentlemen guess what I got?" Rajesh said.

"A girlfriend?" Sheldon asked. Rajesh gave Sheldon an evil glare.

"No. I got all the Star Wars movies!" Rajesh said.

"Oh that sounds like an awesome time but I can't." Leonard said.

"Well of course you CAN? What's the reason you choose not to?" Sheldon asked.

"I have a date with Penny." Leonard said.

"Ohh. Someone's getting laid tonight, huh Leonard?" Howard said, walking in the door. Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Common Howard. Can't you be a little more mature?" Leonard asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Yes, I agree with Leonard. Your levels of immaturity are showing. Now if you would excuse me I have to go play with my trains." Sheldon said.

* * *

Two hours later Penny and Leonard stormed through the door of the scientists' small apartment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, LEONARD!" She screamed. Penny then stormed out the door. Leonard sat down in a single chair.

"Drama." Rajesh said, sing-song like.

"What happened?" Howard asked.

"This guy called Penny a slut and I didn't defend her. In my defense that guy looked like he weighed 2,00 pounds." Leonard asked.

"That's scientifically impossible and, based on what I've seen about dating and seeing Penny's reaction to you're behavior I'm assuming you're not supposed to that." Sheldon said, crossing his legs and arms.

"Dude you're screwed." Rajesh asked.

"What are you going to do?" Howard asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Leonard asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Leoanard." Sheldon said, pulling out a white board with all kinds of writing on it. The title was, 'How To Get A Female To Forgive You' "There's a very simple process. First call her on the phone. Did she answer. If no, leave a voice mail. If yes, beg for her forgiveness. Did she accept? If yes, you're done. If no, buy her flowers and chocolate candies. Knock on her door. Did she answer? If yes, proceed to next step. If no, keep knocking until she does. When she answers, hand her the flowers and chocolates and beg for her forgiveness. Did she accept? If yes, you're done. If no, go buy a cat."

"You know Leonard, I hate to say this, but I think that Sheldon might be right." Howard said.

"Of course I'm right. Don't you think that if I was wrong somehow I would know it?" Sheldon asked.

* * *

Leonard knocked on Penny's door. Penny opened.

"Look Penny, I'm sorry for not defending you in the restaurant. Sheldon suggested I bring you flowers and chocolates." Leonard said. Penny smiled.

"Sheldon suggested that?" She asked.

"Well, Sheldon actually suggested that I get down on one knee and beg for your forgiveness. The flowers and chocolates were my idea." Leonard said. Penny smiled and took the chocolates.

"Well I forgive you." Penny said.

"Can we have sex now?" Leonard asked. Penny looked around her apartment.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" Penny asked. She kisssed Leonard and he closed the door behind him.

"See gentlemen. I told you my idea would work." Sheldon said. They both handed him 20 dollars.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! It was really fun to write. Have any other ideas on what to write? Leave it in the reviews! Want to co-author with me? Leave it in the review! I hope you guys liked it! I love you all. PM me if you want to join my writing group. Later taters. **

**Review or be eaten.**

**Juli**


End file.
